Sean and Petaw 2
This is the eleventh episode of Katthryn's Awakening. Story *The setting is inside a Pokémon Center, where the nurse is just about to close down for the night.* *She is walking towards the electronic sliding doors, while pulling a card out of her pocket. She then proceeds to swipe it on a card terminal to lock up everything.* *Suddenly, a boy dashes towards the door as if his life depended on it. He was being followed by two other young women.* Boy: WAAAIITT!!!! STOP!! *The boy was holding a fainted Pokémon close to him, looking like it was badly injured.* *The nurse ceases her action, and waits for the boy to approach.* *As the boy comes closer to the light, it reveals it is Sean, who is followed by Katthryn and Shelby.* Sean: Please...! Please... my Petaw... He's... *The Nurse opens up the door* Nurse: Oh right away! Please, come i- *GASP* *All of a sudden, she received a look on her face as if she'd seen the face of death himself.* Nurse: .... I... It's........ *She slowly brought up a trembling hand which pointed towards Katthryn.* Sean: What...? Nurse: Young man, get inside, quickly!! *The nurse yanked Shelby and Sean by their arms as hard as she could and manually slammed the door shut.* *She then glared at Katthryn through the glass.* Nurse: GET OUT OF HERE!! *Without saying anything, Katthryn slowly looked down at her feet, where she had worn out her right shoe to the point where the bottom was coming off, and then slowly walked away.* Sean: Wait, miss! You don't understa- Nurse: Don't understand what?! You're lucky to be alive since I'd noticed her! Do you know who that is?? Sean: No, but she- *Shelby quickly covers Sean's mouth.* Shelby: Thank you so much, miss! I don't know what we would have done without you... Nurse: Your welcome... Now, you said you have a Pokémon in need of healing? Sean: ... Yes... my Petaw was badly injured in a fight... *He shows her Petaw who is unconscious but still breathing, heavily.* Nurse: Oh, dear! Let me take him in right away! Samantha!! We have a crucial patient! *A somewhat older girl comes running into the lobby, with the same uniform as Shelby when she was Nurse Joy's assistant. She had long black hair in a pony tail, with a white streak going down the left side. Her hair covered her right eye, while as her left eye if you looked directly at it makes your heart skip a beat.* Samantha: What is it, Nurse Joy? Nurse: It's this boy's Petaw... it's badly injured... take him to the back room right away! *Samantha looks up and sees Sean, and she gasps.* *Without saying a word, but still glaring at Sean, she takes Petaw to a room in the back.* Nurse: Thank you... please wait with the others that are waiting here. *She points to the waiting area where 3 other trainers are conversing, and mingling.* *Sean and Shelby start waking towards them.* Sean: So, what was with you covering my mouth like that...? Shelby: DId you want to risk not having Petaw treated? She obviously thinks Katthryn is a threat, and if we tried to defend her, she'd think we were with her, and ban us, too. Sean: ... But Katthryn's still out there... she could be in trouble! Shelby: That's the least of her problems... You saw how she fought against the Pokémon of the Night, right? Besides... Petaw was on the verge of death... *They sit down at two of the chairs.* Sean: That's still no reason to abandon her! Shelby: She could have gotten us kicked out, too! Don't you care about Petaw?? Sean: But she is part of us, now! We just let her leave with no questions asked- *One of the trainers walks up to them.* Trainer: Yo, what's up? Why you two fightin'? This ain't no place to fight, 'cuz you people are all you got. You'd best not turn against each other. Shelby: ... He's right. We should just focus on what's happening right now. Sean: ...... Yeah. I'm sorry for getting worked up. Shelby: I'm sorry, too. Thank you, trainer. Trainer: Hah, yeah, no sweat! The name's Bartleby, named after my pops! I'm aimin' to be one of the greatest trainers in the world! I'm almost strong enough to take on the Pokémon of the Night by myself, but I gotta watch over this little one. *A small little girl that they hadn't seen before creeps from behind Bartleby's leg, hiding behind him, looking very shy.* Sean: Well, hi, there! *The girl's face fills with blush, and she buries her face in Bartleby's leg.* Shelby: She's so cute!! What's her name? Bartleby: Ah, her? She's my little sis... her name's Cassie! She's real shy ta everyone, so don't take it personally! Sean: Well, my name's Sean, and this is my friend, Shelby. Bartleby: Cool, cool. So what're you here for? I heard ya come in, but I wasn't really payin' attention... Sean: Well, my partner, Petaw was badly hurt in battle... Bartleby: Who were you battlin' at this hour...? ....Wait... Don't tell me... You encountered the Pokémon of the Night? And LIVED?? Sean: Well, I didn't escape easily, and it wasn't all me- Bartleby: Regardless! You must be quite the trainer! Your name was Dawn, right? I'm gonna make you my rival, k? Sean: Actually it's Sean... Bartleby: Right, right! Sorry 'bout that. I'm no good with names. But seriously, though, you're stronger than me, an' that hurts my goal! At morning, why don't you and i have a little battle? I wanna see how you train your Pokémon! Sean: ... I'm sorry... As much as we'd love to battle, we need some time to recover... So, I'm afraid I'm going to have to say no... Bartleby: That's cool, that's cool! I'll run in to you some other time. You're takin' the Pokémon League challenge, right? Sean: Yes... Bartleby: Alright, then, so am I! We're bound to see each other on the way... I'll battle you then! Shelby: Um... if I may... Bartleby: Yeah, sure, go 'head! Shelby: Why don't you two battle only using one Pokémon? Sean has one more Pokémon other than Petaw... Bartleby: Hey, yeah! I'll send out ol' Jolteon! Sean: Okay, I'm sending out Ralts! Bartleby: Eh? Ralts? I thought those don't appear in Monto... Anyways, Instead o' waitin' 'til morning, why not battle now? I'm itchin' to fight you! Shelby: Well, we'd have to ask Nurse Joy's permission first... *Suddenly, Nurse Joy came running out of the corridor.* Nurse: Trainer with Petaw! Trainer with Petaw! Come back here quickly!! *Sean without a word darted up without a word, and both Sean and Nurse Joy ran back into the operating room, looking through the viewer's window.* *When Sean saw Petaw, his heart sank. Petaw was in the worst condition he had ever seen. He was hooked up to a machine that was reading his heartbeat, was breathing prescription oxygen, and was unconscious.* *Samantha was sitting on a stool, next to the bed.* Nurse: This is the worst case we've ever seen... And he may not make it. We just wanted to know if you wanted to say anything to him before we operate. *A tear ran down his cheek.* Sean: ......This is my fault... *He fell to his hands and knees, and remembered, "No... This is Petaw's fight... Let him do this." "''Petaw! You can do this! I know you can!!"* ''..... I... I pushed him too hard... I'm not fit out to be a trainer... Nurse Joy: Don't say that. This is all that comes with being a trainer. Don't blame yourself... You're bound to lose some Pokémon... Sean: NO!! Don't say that!!! I'm NOT losing Petaw... NOT like this!!! *Stands back up and looks Nurse Joy dead in the eye.* If there is ANYTHING you can do to help him... Nurse Joy: There is an operation that we can do, but there is only a 60% rate of success... There's no guarantee that Petaw will make it... and by the looks of him, his success rate is about 40%... Are you sure you want us to proceed? Sean: ...... *Looks at Petaw's awful condition, and Samantha stroking his head for comfort.* ...... Proceed ...I can't lose him. I'll take any chance. Nurse: This procedure may take up to a day and a half at the least... You're welcome to stay here until then, we have safe rooms in the back, where we will be going in a few minutes. Take Samantha with you, this is a procedure that she isn't allowed to see yet. *Sean and Nurse Joy walk through the door into the operating room, and Samantha stands up.* Nurse: Samantha, please follow This trainer to the lobby. I am about to operate. Samantha: Wait, shouldn't I be with you? I'm your assistant! Nurse: I'm sorry, but you're not authorized to witness this yet... I'll get help from Chansey. Samantha: ... Yes ma'am. *Samantha walks out with Sean, and starts walking down the corridor towards the lobby.* Samantha: ... *Looks at Sean.* .... Say, have we met anywhere before? You look familiar... Sean: I can't say... You're name was Samantha, right? Samantha: Yes... What is your name? Sean: My name is Sean. Samantha: Hmm... never mind... sorry to bother you. *They get to the lobby, and Sean wits next to Shelby while Samantha goes to the counter where Nurse Joy usually is.* Shelby: So what happened?? Is Petaw going to be alright? Sean: ... They're going to have to keep him for the night. *Bartleby walks over to Sean.* Bartleby: So, what's up? Your Pokémon okay? Sean: .... Bartleby: ... Guessin' that you're not in the mood for anything right now. Me an' Jolteon will have to wait, an' that's totally fine! Hope your Pokémon feels better! *Bartleby goes over and sits next to Cassie, who was sitting in chair by herself, cuddling close to her what seemed like a white fairy-like Pokémon plushie.* Shelby: ... So, what now? Do we just wait? Sean: ... Yes. *Sean after a couple of minutes reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pokéball, and throws it, sending out Ralts next to his legs.* *Without saying a word, he picked up Ralts, and then hugged her close. A tear then ran down his cheek.* *Ralts blushed in confusion.* Ralts: (Master... what's this all of a sudden...?) Sean: (... I'm not losing you, too.) *Ralts's heart sank.* Ralts: (.... Petaw... is... is he...?) *Sean hugged Ralts tighter, and then Ralts hugged back.* *All of a sudden, Cassie tugged on Sean's sleeve.* Sean: ... Oh, hi there...! Cassie: ... Um... I saw you were feewing sad... So... here... *Cassie held up her doll that she was holding earlier, offering it to Sean.* Sean: ..... Thank you very much. *Sean held the doll closer, and it looked what seemed like a Pokémon that he'd never seen before.* *He set Ralts down, and knelt down, and hugged Cassie.* Sean: .... This means a lot. Thank you. *Sean then sat back in his chair, and put Ralts in his lap while Cassie ran back to Bartleby.* Bartleby: That was very mature o' you, Cassie. You're a good lil' sis'. *Samantha walks over to the door, and slides a card on a card terminal next to the door, locking it, then walked back to the counter.* Shelby: ... So, Sean. Sean: ... Yes? Shelby: Whatever happened to your father...? I've been meaning to ask... Sean: Oh, that...? Well, get comfortable, because it's a long story. *END OF EPISODE ELEVEN* Category:Monto Category:Katthryn's Awakening Category:Episodes Category:Stories